1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an antenna module, and more particularly, to an electronic device and an antenna module for integrating a global positioning system antenna and a digital mobile television antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With gradual growth of electronic products, certain electronic products may receive radio global positioning system (GPS) signals or digital mobile television (DIMO TV) signals, such as digital video broadcasting-terrestrial (DVB-T) signals, for watching radio channels.
Since a frequency domain of a GPS signal is significantly separated from a frequency domain of a DIMO TV signal, it is impossible for a conventional electronic product to receive and to integrate both the GPS signal and the DIMO TV signal simultaneously. For example, a frequency domain of a DIMO TV signal from digital video broadcasting-terrestrial is classified into a first frequency domain lying within the Very High Frequency (VHF) band, which ranges between 30 MHz and 300 MHz, and a second frequency domain lying within the Ultra High Frequency (UHF) band, which ranges between 300 MHz and 3000 MHz. The first frequency domain roughly ranges between 150 MHz and 250 MHz. The second frequency domain roughly ranges between 450 MHz and 900 MHz. A frequency domain of a GPS signal lies roughly above 1500 MHz. The three abovementioned frequency domains are not overlapped with each other. Therefore, an electronic product capable of receiving and integrating signals of the three abovementioned frequency domains is required to acquire a bandwidth of at least 1300 MHz. It indicates the fact that a huge bottleneck will be met while designing an electronic product having such a huge bandwidth.